


Vanea's Basketball

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sports, Background Shulk/Egil, F/F, Implied Tyrea/Linada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: A practice match between Alcamoth and Agniratha is coming up, but Vanea's interest in the other captain may prove disastrous for Agniratha.
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Fiora, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Vanea's Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> [digs into my old memories of knb for this] Anyway, here's wonder wall. more info abt this au in the end notes bc i developed it more than i needed to.

“Come on, girls!” Neonik claps her hands together. “We have a practice match with Alcamoth at the end of the week, let’s put in the work to wow their socks off!”

Vanea hears that and her heart skips a beat -- that means seeing Sharla again, sooner than expected. Their last match had been a win for Alcamoth, thanks to Vanea’s own fumbles, and she wonders if the same will hold true of this practice match.

“Hey, Vanea!” Bozatrox speaks and she can tell she was thinking the same thing. “Try to not drool over the competition this time, okay?”

“I was  _ not _ drooling!” Vanea protests, though she knows she was staring at the captain of their rival team quite a bit.

“You were staring, though.” Galea offers unhelpfully, backing up Bozatrox. “Try and pay more attention, or Coach’ll have to switch in Prox.”

Vanea frowns. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, she is.” Egil offers, ever the horrible older brother. “Your data from that match was atrocious compared to what you can usually do.”

“What about Linada?” Vanea asks, gesturing towards their Shooting Guard. “She kept stealing looks at the Power Forward.”

“Sure she did.” Bozatrox crosses her arms. “But she also distracted said Power Forward, so it was actually useful.”

Vanea looks helplessly at Egil, begging him with her eyes for him to disprove this. He continues to be heartless by looking at his clipboard instead, raising not one objecting about what was said.

“It’s alright, Vanea.” Xekit offers, her voice soft. “You can always ask her on a date if you get taken off the court.”

“That’s not what I…” Vanea sighs, shaking her head. “Nevermind! Let’s just focus, I won’t be distracted next time.”

“If we lose because of Vanea again, she owes you all dinner.” Egil says nonchalantly, still looking at his clipboard.

“Egil!”

“Good idea, Egil!” Linada barks out a laugh. “That should keep Vanea on track to actually keeping her promise.”

“It definitely makes it more likely than Bozatrox skipping practice to spend time with Zarkort.” Xekit nods in agreement. “Then it’s decided! Vanea owes us if we lose!”

Vanea looks at Galea pleadingly, but she’s simply nodding along. Looks like she’s stuck having to win no matter what, then. She just hopes Sharla won’t take it hard if she decides to be utterly ruthless about blocking shots this time around…

\--

Melia wipes the sweat from her brow and finds herself blushing when Fiora waves at her with a grin. They’ve been working hard for the practice match at the end of the week. Sure, it’s just practice, but with people like Tyrea on the team, she knows they’ll be playing like it’s a real one.

“That damned Shooting Guard isn’t getting any points this time.” She hisses loudly, making the girls on the bench shift in discomfort. “They’ll have a zero-point game this time, I swear.”

“That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” Melia asks as her girlfriend leans on her to watch the sisters duke it out. “It’s not their fault you got distracted by Linada.”

“I was not  _ distracted _ , she was being a pain on purpose!” Tyrea replies, hand on her hip. “She’s not getting away with that again.”

“Sounds like you’re just mad she got so many shots in over you.” Fiora adds unhelpfully, head resting against Melia’s hair.

“You be quiet, you can’t figure anything else out if you think dating my sister is a catch.” Tyrea replies, glaring right at her.

“Tyrea, be nice to Melia!” Their coach, Melia and Tyrea’s older brother Kallian, calls over. “We need to have unity for the match if you really want them to score zero points.”

“He’s right, you know.” Sharla looks over from where she’s talking with Shulk about his thoughts on the upcoming match. “Just because their Center was so distracted last time doesn’t mean we can relax.”

Fiora sighs. “She doesn’t even realize  _ why  _ she was distracted, does she?”

Désirée shakes her head, coming to a stop next to the other girls. “She’s still processing her break up, of course she doesn’t realize when an amazon of a woman falls for her.”

“I think I’d notice if an amazon of a woman fell for me.” Melia offers lamely, as if she hadn’t been utterly oblivious to Fiora’s feelings towards her for months.

“We aren’t here to talk about relationships, anyway.” Tyrea is quick to remind. “We should get back to practicing! We aren’t about to let them win this time.”

Fiora snorts and leans a bit closer to Melia’s ear in order to whisper. “You can cut the romantic tension between her and Linada with a knife, you know.”

Melia giggles a bit. “I suppose you aren’t wrong.”

\--

“You should ask her out before the match.” Egil speaks plainly as they’re walking home that day. “If you do that, you’ll be less distracted and she’ll be caught off-guard during it.”

Vanea makes a face as she looks over at her brother. “Are you suggesting I… tactically confess my feelings?”

“Yes.” He looks at her, not a hint of a joke on his face. “Make use of the crush, instead of letting it be a crutch.”

She kicks him in the shin in reply. “You are the worst!”

He barely reacts, instead lifting her right off the ground and throwing her over his shoulder for her petty crime. She’d think he wouldn’t be able to do that, seeing as he’s not an athlete, but no. His height and strength are still ridiculously high.

“Put me down!”

“No, you’ll kick me again.” He keeps walking. “And over an actual plan to help you get your feelings off your chest  _ and  _ help us win the match. It’s like you want Prox to be put in instead of you.”

Vanea baps the back of his head, and yet he still barely reacts. “I’m not tactically confessing! She might think I’m lying to throw her off if I do.”

“That’ll leave her lost in thought during the match.” Egil points out. “Still a win for us.”

“But not for  _ me _ .” She groans, bapping the back of his head once again. “I’m not confessing at all!”

“Okay, I’ll do it for you.”

“If you do that, I’ll tell that manager that you think he’s cute.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“How about we extend that bet, then? I’ll confess my love… if we lose.” Vanea pauses for dramatic effect. “If we win, though, you get talking to their manager.”

Egil walks in silence for a while, before placing Vanea right in a trash can, as casual as can be. “Alright, you have yourself a deal.”

“Egil…!”

\--

Sharla walks along, watching Fiora chasing Melia around with a laugh and sighs. She sort of misses that, having someone to mess around with after clubs… But oh well, she guesses. She can just focus on the club until it’s time to step away. Then she can focus on her studies.

“Tomorrow’s the day, huh?” Tyrea speaks, looking over at Sharla. “Try not to be too distracted.”

“Don’t worry.” Sharla replies quickly with a shrug. “If anything, it’ll be you who gets distracted.”

“I will not.”

She gives Tyrea a look.

“...Unless that Linada is doubly annoying.” Tyrea lamely adds to her statement.

“That’s what I thought.” Sharla sighs. “I won’t hesitate to ask Kallian to switch in Dorothy or Minnie, you know.”

Tyrea scowls. “Don’t you dare!”

“I’ll dare if you’re a hindrance more than a help.” She replies, not backing down a bit -- she’s too used to Tyrea at this point to even think of it.

Tyrea huffs and picks up her pace. “You’ll regret it if you do!”

“Uh-huh, that’s what you always say!”

\--

They had lost and Sharla does regret taking Tyrea off the court, but what else was she supposed to do? She watches as Agniratha celebrates their win and decides to hold out her hand to the Center, who had been on top of her game this time.

“Congrats on the win.” She grins as Vanea takes her hand and shakes it. “Looks like you really stepped it up since last time.”

Vanea seems to blush a bit as she nods. “Well, the entire team’s meals were riding on it -- I had to win or my wallet would suffer.”

“And.” Vanea’s team’s manager, Egil, speaks up. “You’d have to tell her that you like her -- oops, did I just say that?”

“Egil!” Vanea is definitely blushing now. “You are the worst!”

“You said if we won I’d have to confess, not that I couldn’t say anything about your crush.” Egil replies with what Sharla thinks is a shiteating grin without actually grinning. “Now she knows, so you can ask her on a date.”

“Your days are numbered, Egil!”

Sharla clears her throat as Egil makes his way to Shulk, ignoring his fuming player. “So… a date, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Agniratha  
> Main Team:   
> Galea - Point Guard, Captain, Third Year  
> Vanea - Center, Vice-captain, Second Year  
> Linada - Shooting Guard, Second Year  
> Bozatrox - Power Forward, Second Year  
> Xekit - Small Forward, Third Year  
> Neonik - Coach  
> Egil - Manager, Second Year  
> Rest of the Team:  
> Eleqa - Small Forward, First Year  
> Prox - Center, Second Year  
> Rizaka - Shooting Guard, First Year  
> Melekanze - Small Forward, First Year  
> Vredda - Point Guard, Third Year  
> Natalia - Point Guard, Second Year
> 
> Alcamoth  
> Main Team:  
> Fiora - Center, Second Year  
> Sharla - Shooting Guard, Captain, Third Year  
> Melia - Point Guard, Vice-captain, First Year  
> Tyrea - Power Forward, Second Year  
> Désirée - Small Forward, Third Year  
> Kallian - Coach  
> Shulk - Manager, Second Year  
> Rest of the Team:   
> Dorothy - Power Forward, Second Year  
> Minnie - Power Forward, Third Year  
> Monica - Point Guard, Third Year  
> Helmaline - Small Forward, First Year  
> Ricoth - Center, First Year  
> Rozeal - Shooting Guard, Second Year


End file.
